1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing adherent foreign matter from work pieces. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of removing adhering foreign matter such as metal powders, sludges on the surfaces of work pieces of metal, ceramics or the like in a treating process thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a work piece whereto metallic matter adheres. In a process of treating work pieces 1 such as fired ceramic material, metal, semiconductor devices, hybrid integrated circuits or the like, sludges (adhering metallic matter) 2 such as metal oxides, carbides and the like adhered to the surfaces thereof. Then, it is necessary to remove the sludges 2 adhering to the surface of the work pieces 1. Conventionally, the following two methods are known to be employable as the removing method.
A first method is employed in the case of a metal of a low melting point in which the melting point of the sludge 2 is 300.degree. C. or lower. In this method, oil is heated to a temperature higher than the melting point of the sludges (for example, 330.degree. C.), and the work pieces are immersed therein and agitated or swayed. This method utilizes melting of the sludges 2 on the surfaces of the work pieces 1 immersed in the oil due to the high temperature of the oil.
A second method is employed for sludges having a high melting point exceeding 300.degree. C., wherein the sludges 2 are removed by the sandblasting method or scraped off by sand paper, knife or the like.
In the above-described first method, the oil adhering to the work pieces is required to be washed off, and therefore this method has a problem of requiring another process for removing the oil.
In the above-described second method, large flaws due to injuries caused by the removing method are likely to occur on the surface of the work pieces 1, and therefore the method has a problem of producing local defects. Also, it has another problem of lacking massproduction feasibility since the sludges 2 have to be scraped off while the work pieces 1 are fixed by a jig or the like.